Harry Potter : drabbles
by Petite Dilly
Summary: Tous les drabbles HP que je ne sais pas où mettre. Nouveau drabble : Il va te briser le coeur Dumbledore/Grindelwald
1. La saison des amours

**Pairing :** Fabian Prewett/Kingsley Schaklebolt

**Prompt de **_**Spookyronny**_** :** Le possible est déjà fait, l'impossible est en cours. Pour les miracles, laissez-nous 48h de délai !

**Rating :** PG-13

**Nombre de mots :** 559

* * *

« Le possible est déjà fait, l'impossible est en cours. Pour les miracles, laissez-nous 48h de délai ! »

Il n'y avait pas que la nature et les boutons de toutes sortes qui refleurissaient à Poudlard à l'arrivée du printemps ; les hormones et donc les potions miracles qu'on se refilait de la main à la main également, avec leur lot de réclames séductrices pour cœurs désespérés.

Kingsley Schaklebolt n'avait lui jamais eu recours à de tels expédients : depuis qu'il était en quatrième année les filles lui tombaient littéralement dans les bras – les Marguerite et les Daisy, les Pamela et les Calendula, ces brassées annuelles de nénettes kingotropes avaient toutes le don de finir par écrire son nom à l'encre arc-en-ciel partout dans leur agenda, à grands renforts de petits cœurs comme des pétales semés au vent.

Mais ce printemps-là, les choses avaient changé. Et Kingsley savait que tous les efforts qu'il pourrait faire pour séduire la personne de ses rêves, dans le meilleur des cas n'aboutiraient qu'à des rires, et dans le pire à se faire tabasser dans un coin sombre du parc par toute une bande de Serpentards au fond tout à fait conformistes.

Il poussa donc un nouveau soupir, et ayant détourné les yeux des vitraux, se remit à griffonner sur son parchemin, étirant ses longues jambes devant lui. Mais les salles communes étaient bien trop bruyantes, et levant le nez son regard fut à nouveau attrapé par le large dos de Fabian Prewett, assis devant la cheminée. C'était amusant comme les cheveux auburn conféraient de l'éclat à n'importe quel vêtement. Kingsley était lui-même grand et bien bâti, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer les parfaites proportions de ce dos, de la taille plus fine aux clavicules qu'on devinait sous le pull. Puis ses yeux noirs aux longs cils s'attardèrent un bon moment sur la nuque à la peau transparente et rose, solide et mince à la fois, piquée de cinq taches de rousseur.

« Hey Kingsley, tu les as comptées ou quoi ? »

Le beau rouquin aux yeux verts se retourna avec un sourire canaille, et tira de ses oreilles deux boulettes de cire.

_La cire télépathique !!  
Une invention exclusive de la toute dernière technologie sorcière !!  
Envie de connaître les pensées de vos voisins ? De savoir si votre patron a planifié une prochaine augmentation ? Julius ou Julia vous portent-ils tendrement dans leur cœur ?  
Essayez vite la cire télépathique ! Pour seulement 49 galions !*_

Et avant que Kingsley ait eu le temps de réagir, Fabian avait franchi la distance qui les séparait et appuyé son doigt sur ses frisettes d'ancien annuaire.

« Hum, elles sont bien comme je l'imaginais... »

Puis il ajouta dans son oreille, en lui collant une main sous l'uniforme et en lui chatouillant les tympans.

« Si tu veux savoir tout ce que je pense de toi, rendez-vous dans le parc, près de la fontaine, à minuit. »

Heureusement pour Kingsley, le printemps avait également eu un effet sur Fabian Prewett, qui lui révéla dans ce coin sombre du parc avoir pendant des mois fantasmé sur son profil et son petit costume de Quidditch, juste avant de presser ses lèvres autour des siennes et lui coller sa langue dans la bouche, pour lui faire oublier toutes les petites fleurs insipides du printemps.

* * *

* trois mensualités à acquitter.


	2. Problème de filiation

**Personnage/pairing :** Hugo Weasley ; Ron/Hermione

**Prompt de ****leliels_lullaby**** :** "Hugo avait vaguement conscience que sa mère l'aurait gourmandé rien que pour l'avoir pensé, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que l'homme gagnait à n'être connu qu'a travers tableaux et livres d'histoire."

**Rating :** PG

**Nombre de mots :** 258

* * *

_Hugo avait vaguement conscience que sa mère l'aurait gourmandé rien que pour l'avoir pensé, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que l'homme gagnait à n'être connu qu'a travers tableaux et livres d'histoire._

De son père, il ne semblait tenir que la chevelure rousse, bien qu'il fût secrètement destiné à devenir avec le temps aussi chauve que son grand-père ; de sa mère, il avait hérité l'entière et mystérieuse, inconcevable, attirance pour la lecture de lourds volumes écrits en petits caractères et sans illustrations.

Mais sa misanthropie affichée demeurait une énigme de la génétique et de la psychologie : il avait beau être le deuxième intellectuel de la petite famille, sa mère ne lui avait pas transmis son humanisme passionné, à moins que ce ne soit « son hystérie de sorcière dans sa mauvaise période du mois », pour reprendre une formulation plus ronaldienne.

Suprême témoignage d'inquiétude, on avait alors fini par comparer Hugo à l'oncle Perceval, dont les enfants et les animaux s'écartaient instinctivement, comme on se méfierait d'une étrange chaise en plastique qui parle.

Pourtant s'ils avaient vu son père, Ron Weasley, rentrer du travail, s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, et, ayant déplié sa gazette, se mettre à murmurer des commentaires fatalistes, son beau regard bleu mi-clos calme comme celui d'un sage, les percevalistes auraient dû se taire et les observateurs avisés n'avoir plus aucun doute.

L'antédiluvien pessimisme paternel face aux malheurs répétés des cadets obligés de revêtir les effets compassés de leurs prédécesseurs avait rencontré la tactique des cheveux broussailleux se réfugiant dans la science.


	3. Le jeu de l'Oye de Gellert

Base : Harry Potter (t.7, même si ça fait trop longtemps que je l'ai lu)

Personnages/couple : Gellert Grindelwald/Albus Dumbledore

Prompt : écrit sur le thème "l'histoire sans fin" de la communauté 31_jours.

Nombre de mots : 341

Remarques diverses : Je recycle un peu mes vieux poncifs dans cette ficlet, à savoir que Grindelwald est un mélange de Grindelwald et de mon trickster préféré, et qu'il y a un vieil arrière-goût (alchimique) des_ Rats et fées_ et du _Voyageur au secret_…

* * *

Le jeu de l'Oye de Gellert

o

o

« La fin n'existe pas. »

C'était un de ses paradoxes favoris, il en était le grand spécialiste, assis nonchalamment sur le coin d'un bureau ou autre, faisant glisser le cercle d'or de son Ouroboros entre ses doigts maigres…

Dans le fond obscur de la Pensine, Albus pouvait le voir comme si c'était hier, avec ses longs cheveux dorés tombant sur une partie de son visage, son nez toujours au vent, son bagage de mendiant.

« Je suis le Grand Tricheur. »

o

Vanité ? Aujourd'hui, il n'en finissait pas d'agonir dans ce château du bout du monde, roi blessé et couché, entouré d'une étrange phosphorescence.

Toute route doit finir un jour, et elle menait jusqu'à lui.

« Nous aurions fini par l'abolir, Albus… »

o

Il y a bien longtemps, ils avaient trempé leurs lèvres dans la coupe. Elle débordait d'un vin fort, mais pur, et riche. Et ce temps-là (oh, les larmes coulaient sur son visage !), ce temps-là était à jamais révolu, et il tendit sa main de vieillard comme pour saisir les choses inatteignables.

Ses yeux se voilaient, son sang l'abandonnait, mais il se rappelait…

Il se souvenait de l'esprit fort, l'esprit qui consume tout… Il se souvenait du Monde, du Fou, de l'Amoureux. Il se rappelait la brillance des yeux bleus sous les cheveux auburn… Il se rappelait la propre brillance passée de ses yeux...

« Je suis le Grand Magicien. Tu ne me crois pas ? »

o

Sur la tour, Albus ferma les siens, quand la phosphorescence l'atteignit.

Mais au moment où il ne sentit plus rien, quelque chose, à gauche, se refermait sur son poignet.

Il n'eut pas le temps de savoir quelle était cette chose – déjà la mort l'emportait, le tirait sur les spirales du néant. Mais la mort… Etait-ce la mort ? Ce n'était qu'une main blanche et lisse, où transparaissait le vert des veines.

Et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait dans les forêts allemandes, aussi jeune et insensé que l'adolescent blond en tenue de trouvère qui le tenait par la main.


	4. Bal masqué

Personnages/couple : Charlie Weasley/Kingsley Shacklebolt

Prompt : « Rendez-vous dans les backrooms »

Rating : PG-13

Genre : humour (graveleux)

Nombre de mots : 220

Remarques diverses : écrit lors de la Drabbling machine d'Annaoz.

A propos du drabble précédent, la deuxième vision de Grindelwald alité est une référence à la quête du graal (le roi pêcheur), vu qu'il me semblait que les Deathly Hallows y faisaient pas mal référence…

o

o

C'était l'ennui et l'excitation des soirées masquées : l'on ne savait jamais vraiment à qui l'on avait à faire… qu'une fois l'affaire faite, justement.

Ce soir-là , dans la boîte de nuit moldue, Kingsley Shacklebolt s'était déguisé en sorcier, par private joke envers lui-même. Un grand chapeau pointu, un masque caricatural qui n'était pas sans rappeler le visage de Severus Snape, une robe de grand-mère, et le tour était joué, il était incognito, à défaut d'être original.

Car il n'avait pas eu le temps d'arriver jusqu'au comptoir qu'il avait déjà croisé un autre sorcier, plutôt inspiré de Mickey celui-là.

« Joli costume », constata Kingsley avec un large sourire sous son masque.

« C'est Fantasia, tu connais ? »

« Tu parles si je connais, c'est toute mon enfance ! »

Le sourire était toujours sur ses lèvres. C'était étrange, cette voix grave et douce à la fois… Il l'avait déjà entendue quelque part.

« Très sexy, ce masque au long nez », déclara l'autre.

« Je ne peux pas en dire autant de Mickey. »

« C'est parce qu'il ne t'a pas encore montré tous ses tours. »

L'as du ménage en musique se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille : « Rendez-vous dans les backrooms, je te montrerai tout ce que je sais faire faire à un balai. »


	5. Orientalisme

Titre : Orientalisme

Personnages/couple : Albus Dumbeldore/Gellert Grindelwald ; pov Aberforth.

Rating : PG

Genre : humour/romance

Nombre de mots : 567

o

o

Ça y'est, il avait encore mis sa musique arabe à fond. Il se croyait seul dans cette maison, ma parole ? Quant à sa chambre, ce n'était plus une chambre de jeune sorcier normale, c'était un souk, tapissé de tentures, avec des lanternes en fer forgé et des houkas.

Car depuis que son intello de frère était revenu de Marrakech où il avait été convié à l'un de ces rassemblements de grosses-têtes-imbues-de-leur-science, c'était jour et nuit que lui et sa soeur devaient subir l'encens et les chansons à tambourins. Voyez-vous, Albus en rentrant de son voyage avait déclaré avoir « enfin trouvé son identité ». « Ah bon, t'es arabe ? », avait répondu Aberforth. Le rouquin ne parlait peut-être pas de cela, Aberforth avait ses soupçons, mais il était à deux doigts de bâtir un minaret dans le jardin, ce qui risquait de ne pas plaire à la commune.

A dire vrai, son frère se laissait parfois si vite emporter par les premières lubies venues qu'Aberforth se demandait souvent comment tant de gens le déclaraient si intelligent. Lui-même, il lui arrivait de le trouver stupide, et borné dans son monde, et il avait alors juste envie de lui secouer la tête pour que la lumière se fasse enfin à l'intérieur.

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas demain la veille, et c'était encore à lui de penser à faire la vaisselle, tandis que son frère se consacrait à de plus hautes aspirations.

Quand on frappa à la porte, il avait d'ailleurs les deux mains dans l'eau.

« Entrez ! »

C'était un visiteur pour Albus, encapuchonné.

« Quelle musique ! », s'exclama l'arrivant. « Voilà qui est pittoresque. »

Il y avait un jeu entre Aberforth et Arianna. Ils s'entre-regardaient dès que l'un de ceux-ci prononçait le premier mot qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, et pouffaient de rire dès que le mot « métaphysique » sortait de la bouche d'Albus ou de l'un de ses visiteurs (ce qui arrivait toujours pendant la première heure).

« C'est mon frère. Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Je suis l'un de vos voisins pour les vacances. Mon nom est Gellert Grindelwald. J'ai entendu dire que le célèbre Albus Dumbledore était ici ? »

Un boche... Il en avait l'accent et le nom.

« C'est le cas. Je vais l'appeler. »

« Albus ! Un visiteur pour toi ! »

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Aberforth précisa : « Il ne m'entend pas à cause de la musique. »

Il y avait une corde aux pieds de l'escalier ; il la tira.

Cinq minutes plus tard, un adolescent avec un chapeau à grelot sur la tête, de grosses lunettes et une djellaba descendait les escalier d'un pas guilleret, dansant presque sous la musique. Et ce fut au moment précis où il franchit la dernière marche, faisant face à son visiteur décapuchonné, que la chanson atteignit son acmé, ce moment de passage au mineur où le chant de l'homme se fait soudain triste et nostalgique.

_Je me souviens de ta peau de sable  
Et du henné doré dans tes cheveux_

Aberforth n'aurait vu là qu'un blond au nez trop court, avec trop de pommettes et de yeux en amandes à son goût. Mais Albus ne bougeait plus, comme sonné.

« Le célèbre Albus Dumbledore je présume ? », demanda l'adolescent avec un séduisant accent autrichien. « Ma parole, vous semblez en proie à un brutal trouble métaphysique. »


	6. Alchimie

Titre : Alchimie

Personnages : Severus Snape, Lily Evans

Rating : G

Genre : romance

Nombre de mots : 100

Remarques : Réponse au thème « cheveux » de la communauté Hp_100_mots. Pour toi qui aime les rouquins.

o

o

Au milieu de la désespérante cour d'école, c'était là que le soleil étincelant venait se mêler à la couleur de la peau et de la vie…

Les deux courts arcs blancs de ses épaules se soulevèrent à gauche et à droite de la longue chevelure.

Maintenant Severus comprenait pourquoi ces cheveux-là étaient si beaux et différents des autres. Le rouge est la première couleur qui vient frapper les yeux : elle est la plus présente, la plus expressive, la plus émouvante. Quant à la lumière…

Lily se retourna et lui jeta un regard triste.

Non – c'était lui qui était triste.


	7. La kryptie

Titre : La kryptie

Personnages : Lucius Malfoy jeune, pseudo-OC

Rating : PG

Genre : general

Nombre de mots : 100

Remarques : Réponse au thème « flamme » de la communauté Hp_100_mots.

o

o

Quand il approcha une nouvelle fois la torche de son visage, le minium étalé sur sa peau ressembla à nouveau à du sang.

« Aujourd'hui est la nuit magique où commence ton initiation », déclara solennellement le mystérieux pontife d'un mètre trente.

Le garçon en face de lui inclina sa tête blonde récemment tondue, chatoyante à la lumière de la torche. Mais les cheveux bruns de l'autre s'étaient fondus dans l'obscurité des bois, seuls ses yeux clairs et son visage rouge et la flamme ressortaient dans la douceur sombre de l'été, comme les symboles du miracle animiste de son intelligence.


	8. Psychosomatisme

Titre : Psychosomatisme

Personnages : Mulciber

Rating : PG

Genre : general

Nombre de mots : 100

Remarques : Réponse au thème « démangeaison » de la communauté Mf_100_mots.

Il y a deux Mulciber dans le canon. Celui-ci est le vieux, spécialiste de l'Imperio.

o

o

Extrait de l'_Histoire des Mages noirs d'Angleterre_, par Archibald Lestrange.

o

Scipio Mulciber, celui qui n'avait pas son pareil pour manipuler les corps et les âmes, s'était tant consacré au contrôle de son propre esprit qu'il en avait totalement délaissé son corps.

Il était de ceux qui semblent porter tous leurs vices sur leur physique. Si sa jambe torse, tare d'une lignée déjà pourrie, provoquait le rire plus que l'effroi, son visage constellé de vérole qu'il ne cessait, dit-on, dans ses moments de nervosité, de gratter, ainsi que l'épaisse neige qui couvrait son crâne aux cheveux rares, terrorisaient ses victimes autant que la gestuelle malsaine de ses bras musculeux et secs.


	9. La coutume

Titre : La coutume

Personnages : Sirius Black, Maraudeurs, OC

Rating : PG

Nombre de mots : 136

Remarques : écrit en bonus à une autre fic.

o

o

**La coutume**

o

Les Moldus faisaient d'étonnantes choses pour Yule, découvrit cet hiver-là Sirius Black, en vacances chez son ami Eric Salinger. En plus d'offrir des cadeaux autres que « La magie noire pour les nuls » ou des bonbons imitant des morceaux d'ambre avec libellule morte intégrée, ils montaient une petite maison, ou plutôt une grange, avec un bébé sur la paille entouré de toute une galerie de personnages, et des animaux.

Un instant il s'imagina ayant réussi sa transformation complète en animagus – lui et les autres.

Patmol le chien, Cornedrue le cerf, Peter le rat et Remus le loup, autour d'un bébé sur la paille, dont la mère avait de longs cheveux roux de madone.

Ça ferait un joli dessin de carte de voeux à envoyer à Remus dans un an, quand ils seraient prêts.


	10. Pot de réveillon

Titre : Pot de réveillon

Personnages : Lucius Malefoy et Severus Snape adolescents

Rating : PG

Nombre de mots : 134

Remarques : écrit en bonus à une autre fic, mais peut se lire sans la connaître.

o

o

**Pot de réveillon**

o

Lucius Malefoy avait remonté des cuisines une bouteille de Whisky Pur-feu et deux verres. Severus refusa d'abord, mais l'aristocrate lui montra l'exemple en buvant cul-sec son premier fond, et argua que le 24 décembre, jour qui correspondait également à la période des Saturnales chez les Romains, on pouvait se permettre quelques écarts sans que cela porte à conséquence ou à signification.

Il lui tendit son verre le visage comme pincé (ce que Severus ne pouvait encore apercevoir car il ne le connaissait pas assez), et d'une main retenue, comme s'il avait peur de le toucher ou d'entrer trop dans le cercle de son être proche.

Et tandis que la divine liqueur inondait son corps froid de sa joie factice, les yeux de Severus s'allumaient, ce qui réveillait l'attitude indolente et distante de Lucius, amusé.


	11. Peau à problemes

Titre : peau à problèmes

Personnages : Lucius Malefoy et Severus Snape adolescents

Rating : PG

Nombre de mots : 100

Remarques : celui-là avait moisi dans un coin sur mon LJ depuis août et je l'avais oublié ! Ecrit en réponse au défi « creme » de la communauté hp_100_mots.

o

o

**Peau à problèmes **

o

Il avait fallu plusieurs mois pour que Severus Snape ait entre ses mains la dernière crème miracle _Boisébum_ de Bipactol.

Ne pouvant cependant s'offrir la version d'origine, il avait prélevé une noix de cette dernière sur le pot de Lucius Malfoy, soi-disant dans un but scientifique. Et le fait est qu'il en avait scrupuleusement analysé la composition, puis patiemment rassemblé les divers ingrédients – il n'était pas un génie des potions pour rien.

Enfin, le jour tant attendu était arrivé.

Plein d'espoir, il appliqua une fine couche sur ses ailes nasales si proéminentes et luisantes, prêt à voir sa vie changer.


	12. Aristocratisme

Titre : Aristocratisme

Personnages : Lucius Malefoy jeune

Rating : PG

Nombre de mots : 96

Remarques : Morceau de drabble retrouvé dans un coin de mon netbook et complété. Même s'il s'agit de Lucius Malefoy, on peut penser qu'il est question de pauvreté davantage spirituelle que matérielle (mais libre au lecteur de se faire sa propre interprétation !).

o

o

**Aristocratisme**

o

Comme les anciens Grecs, Lucius Malefoy ne disait jamais que quelque chose était "mal", mais bien plutôt qu'il était "laid".

Laids l'envie et la vulgarité des pauvres, esclaves d'un quant-à-soi vide.

Beaux le dédain et le pour-soi des riches, conscients des règles du monde et serviteurs de l'Artifice.

Il ne voyait pas la moitié de Poudlard, et les poils de son avant-bras se hérissaient près des visages enlaidis par la haine de ce qui les dépassait.


	13. La fleur blanche et la fleur noire

Titre : La fleur blanche et la fleur noire

Personnages : Severus/Narcissa jeunes, Bellatrix/Narcissa jeunes

Rating : PG-13

Nombre de mots : 312

Remarques : Ecrit à l'occasion du Femslash Day.

o

o

**La fleur blanche et la fleur noire**

o

Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire (du moins au vu de la réputation d'idiotie et de vanité qui était celle de cette femme), Severus Snape avait toujours apprécié Narcissa Malefoy. D'une part, pour sa grâce, la souplesse de son corps, les ondulations de ses robes et de sa chevelure perlée, qui rappelaient à la fois la conque et la fleur. Et cette Beauté qui n'avait jamais pour lui été une blessure (excepté la tristesse ponctuelle provoquée par leur extrême différence, tel un gentilhomme devant un esclave dans les fers, au sombre corps couvert de blessures, est pris d'une envie de pleurer), il ne l'avait jamais convoitée et elle ne l'avait pas humilié : Narcissa avait toujours été douce et bonne avec lui, un peu comme une marraine qui vous épaule ou vous accueille dans son logis après la traversée d'un pays froid et dangereux. Elle le faisait entrer dans une sphère différente, et cette invisible faculté de rendre le monde plus beau lui rappelait Lily.

o

Cette extrême féminité de Narcissa Malefoy, anciennement Black, Snape était loin d'être le seul à l'apprécier.

Nous ne parlons pas de Lucius, qui s'en lassa si rapidement, pour lui préférer des nourritures plus relevées et "fortes".

Sa femme aimait consoler les enfants perdus aux joues pâles et aux cheveux noirs - l'ignorait-il ? son plus grand amoureux était grand et mince, avec une longue chevelure lisse, des paupières lourdes, un front qui portait la colère, une fierté dans le port mêlée à une gaucherie de garçon maigre.

Il lui envoyait des lettres quotidiennes, caressait ses mains et posait sa tête sur sa poitrine palpitante et parfumée. Et se perdant dans ses grands yeux bleus mouillés et naïfs, comme s'ils étaient la vérité et l'origine de toutes choses, il l'appelait "ma soeur".

(car adolescent, il n'était encore ni femme ni homme, et elle était la seule chose bonne qu'_elle_ connaisse)


	14. Le caniche de Lucius Malefoy

**Titre : **Lucius Malfoy's lapdog

**Personnages : **Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy

**Rating : **PG

**Nombre de mots : **116

**Remarques : **Ecrit à l'occasion d'un arbre à drabbles.

o

o

**Lucius Malfoy's lapdog**

o

Severus Snape semblait concentrer en lui toutes les différences possibles. Une autre bizarrerie à mettre à son compte était qu'il frayait peu avec les autres élèves de son âge. Bien plutôt traînait-il avec les Serpentard des dernières sections – notamment Lucius Malefoy, qui l'avait pris sous son aile – une aile argentée bordée de noir.

Son empressement à le satisfaire lui avait d'ailleurs valu le surnom de « caniche de Lucius Malefoy ». Et il est vrai que le Sang-Pur donnait à ce Sang-mêlé la protection dont il avait besoin, tout en paraissant prendre plaisir à le voir exécuter des tours compliqués, revêtant le rôle gratifiant du protecteur magnanime intégrant son jeune prodige parmi les grands.


	15. Il va te briser le coeur

**Titre : **Il va te briser le coeur

**Personnages : **Abelforth Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore, Gellert Grindelwald

**Rating : **PG

**Nombre de mots : **196

**Remarques : **Basé sur les déclarations de Rowling sur le couple + le fait que Dumbledore s'étonne que Snape aime encore Lily. Ecrit à l'occasion d'un arbre à drabbles.

o

o

**Il va te briser le coeur**

o

_Il va te briser le cœur._

_Il n'éprouve pas les sentiments que tu éprouves pour lui._

_Il ne les éprouvera jamais._

_Et même si cela arrivait, cela ne durera pas. Il fera comme si tu étais un livre : une fois qu'il t'aura lu, il t'abandonnera. Une fois qu'il saura qu'il peut t'avoir, tu ne l'intéresseras plus._

_Mais je suis sûr qu'il le sait déjà. Ne vois-tu pas que tu te ridiculises à courir après lui, à chercher son attention et son amour, comme un vieil insensé ?_

_Contrairement à ce que tu crois, vous n'êtes pas tout à fait pareils._

_o_

Il y a plus d'un siècle, Dumbledore avait versé dans la Pensine ce souvenir d'Abelforth le mettant en garde contre Grindelwald.

Bien sûr, il ne l'avait pas écouté. Bien sûr, il pensait alors que son ami Gellert était comme un beau livre qu'on peut lire un millier de fois sans jamais s'en lasser, et toujours y trouver de la profondeur, et de l'intérêt, et de la bonté. Bien sûr, il pensait que son amour pour lui durerait toujours, et que l'ivresse qu'il éprouvait en sa compagnie ne pouvait pas changer, car Grindelwald était celui qui la créait.

Bien sûr, il s'était trompé.


End file.
